Can I ask you something?
by TeaLogic
Summary: Trapped, but she had a way to escape. But first, she had to answer a question that had been playing on a certain persons mind... but could she bring herself up to answer him...and... herself? First TMM fic. Mild PxL


**L.A.C: **Just random thing that flew in my head whilst watching episodes 40-48 on Tokyo Mew Mew, and just like the rest of my stories, its a fun spur-of-the-moment thing!

**Legal Stuff:** _Sadly, I don't own it, I wish I did though. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

_

"It just keeps on saying the same things!" He yelled, throwing the book far across the cramped room. It hit the wooden bookshelf opposite him, the impact knocking off a few books. Not bothered by it at all, the figure turned around in his chair, angrily scanning the books lying innocently on his desk. Picking a leather bound book called _The Planets Mind_, he found the right pages and started to read.

He had been in this small handsome library that he owned himself. Day in, day out, for the past week. But since yesterday, the library had become a target practise area. Out of all the 250, 000 books he happened to have. This time, it seemed that not one single one that held a page had any answers for him.

Rolling his eyes as he turned the page, it seemed to be true for this particular book as well. The author had said the same things as all the others did.

_Perhaps even more unpredictable than earthquakes._

How on earth can it be even more _unpredictable_ then a rumbling destruction of terror?

_It could happen at any time, any place._

Surely, not if you _planned_ it?

_More importantly, the most common cause for happiness, sadness and pain._

Now that was plain _ridiculous_.

After staring at the same page for five minuets, then realising that he had wasted five minuets spacing out. He decided to chuck this book as well; he turned around and threw violently in no particular direction. He regretted it a few seconds later, when he heard a loud yell and a very violent curse word.

"The hell! What was that for ya idiot? I only came here to see what you were up to!"

Pai rolled his eyes, and faced back to his desk. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Go away Kishu, if you're complaining about my accurate book throwing, go play paintball with Tart"

"Jerk." Kishu replied. "Just because you can't figure it out!"

"Well according to these useless books, what I'm trying to figure out _isn't_ something you can figure out!"

"Because its true! If you don't believe me… ask someone else!" Kishu retorted, mimicking Pai and folding his arms. Pai ignored his gesture. If he was going to be completely honest, he was slightly jealous. Kishu and Tart knew what it was, why couldn't he? What had become a small curiosity, had sparked into an obsession, and like with all questions and curiosities he had had, he was going to fulfil this one. No matter what…

"I don't require anyone else's assistance, and there is no possibility that I was going to ask _you_"

"Oh, fine, bite your own apples. Have fun becoming as old and dry as these books!" Kishu cackled.

There was no questioning Pai's aim now; acting with amazing fast reflexes he tried to aim for Kishu's head with a rather large version of an oxford dictionary. But before the book made for the target, Kishu had long disappeared.

_Idiot, just exactly who can I ask?

* * *

_

A massive headache was the first thing to come to her senses.

She always despised headaches, they were pointless, annoying and always came when you least wanted one. Like studying for a test, just when you finally get the hang of what you're supposed to be revising, it hits you. Bad. But… what was the result of _this_ headache? How was she knocked out? Where was she?

She was lying face down into the rocky ground, with her head lying on the side. She had to get up, _somehow… _What if something had happened?

Forcing her arms to cooperate, she tried to push herself up into at least a sitting position, however, her strength failed her and she sent herself slamming into the ground. Yelling out in pain, her mind went into a wild panic. _What on earth?!?! What's going on? Why am I like this? _She had to try again, the silence that filled her ears were beginning to panic her even more. What if her friends… were hurt? She pressed her palms flat onto the ground again, going for attempt number two.

"It would be foolish to get up, after the accident you just had"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the cold voice. Someone was here! But… who? An enemy? This time, she went along slowly, her hand reached out and grabbed something cold, hard and wet. It was a rock. Looking around, it hit her where she finally was. A cave! Water dripped from above, rocks lined the edges, and the only light came from a small hole up in a far corner. She was trapped in here. But, on a plus side, she was transformed. She liked being in her Mew Mew form, she always felt… _strong!_

_But I'm so weak, how will I get out of here? Who's here with me?_

Using the cave wall for support, she edged herself upright. Every part of her ached and her eyesight was blurry. Forget escaping this rocky prison, how was even possible to walk around? She had to try… She let go of her support, and took a small shaky step forward.

No good, dizziness overtook her completely, she felt her balance go. She was going to fall forward, closing her eyes, she braced herself to slam back into the ground, perhaps even knock her self out.

But it didn't come, _somebody caught her._

Strong arms had caught her by the shoulders, then, gently directed her back down onto the ground. Sitting her down against the wall, the person kept the firm grip on her shoulders.

"It seems we're not one for listening"

Breathing hard, she slowly opened her eyes again. This time she allowed time for her vision to focus. Her eyes widened when she saw who spoke. But there was no mistaking who it was. The deep indigo hair, those thoughtful purple eyes…

* * *

"…Pai-san?" 

A small smile came to his lips, he was surprised that she had remembered her so quickly; perhaps… she _could_ answer his question. Although, the way she had attempted to get up was worrying. How badly had the cave-in affected her? Using one long white finger to brush away her vibrant green hair from her matching eyes. He looked at her properly, there were several bruises lining her arms and legs and she was very pale in the face. From the blank look she had on, it looked like she didn't remember much.

"Glad we still know who I am" He replied. Pai was thankful that he had the ability to keep his voice calm and cold. It was more of an evil trait, yet a helpful one, nonetheless.

"W- what… happened?" She mumbled. Biting her lip.

"You tell me"

"I… I don't know… my friends! Are they okay? Did anything happen to them?"

He took her hands off her shoulders, but still stayed at her level. He looked at her interestingly.

"Aren't you fussed that you could be seriously hurt?"

"I… It didn't… look…" She looked at him pleadingly "Just tell me if they're okay!"

He stood up, folded his arms and looked at her cast down. "They are perfectly safe, its just you who is missing from the party should I say"

Pai noticed her breathe a small sigh of relief. She closed her eyes in happiness.

"They're safe," She whispered to herself. "Then… what happened to me?"

"You were in here, when an earthquake struck, perfectly normal… but it caused a cave-in"

A very odd memory came to him. But brushed it off, mere coincidence. But… perhaps she would know… she cared about someone in particular…

"I suppose you would like me to get you out of here?" He offered, holding out his hand.

She nodded. Taking his hand. "Please"

"…But."

She looked up at him. "But… what?"

"There's something I want to know from you," He added. Kneeling down to her level again.

"I… I thought, that we had settled our differences between each other?" She questioned, she still not had let go of his hand.

"Oh, yes, of course" He smiled. " I merely wanted to ask you about something"

She waited for him to ask. He took a deep breath he looked at her straight in the eye.

"What would you happen to know, about the topic of… love?"

* * *

**I have no idea if I should write up a follow chapter or not… hmmm. On the bright side, I gave Pai a new hobby! Throwing books! -Lexhen.A.C- xx**


End file.
